


Short and Sweet: A Collection of Batfam Oneshots

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girl Saves Girl, M/M, Memories, Morality, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Shorts, Twins, Wishful Thinking, mentioned human trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots that are very short for the most part that involve the Batfam. FIrst off: StephCass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Would Have

**Author's Note:**

> So. The reason for this is that I have a head injury and no ability to focus long enough to produce anything significant. So, oneshots.
> 
> Sorry, guys.

Maybe a small bit of Cass would have liked to have been there when Steph died.

Maybe it was a very large part, in all honesty.

She could still imagine swooping in silently, Black Mask completely unaware she was there. Crunching his face in, not quite dead, and scooping up Steph in the accursed Robin costume. Saving her. Feeling her still warm body next to hers.

Seeing perhaps blood on her face or blooming bruises in her body posture, but _alive_ \--and happy to be so.

Blonde hair splayed over Cass’s arm as they fled the scene to a safe place, as Cass patched her up and got to hear her make incomprehensible puns about the situation, voice holding back the tears.

She would have saved her.

But she never got the chance.


	2. People Are Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Hood quotes Shrek when rescuing Tim.
> 
> And Tim thinks he might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Got another one done.

“People are onions, Replacement,” Jason said helpfully, as he moved the injured Robin out of the firefight.

For god knew what reason, despite having literally shot at Tim not twenty minutes ago, he was moving him. Tim’s thigh screamed with pain, as he gasped out, “You mean they make you cry?”

Jason tsked. “No. Layers. Now stay the fuck here, moron.”

He shoved Tim unnecessarily hard into the hiding spot, and that had Tim seeing stars.

Turned out, Tim discovered after Bruce filled him in, the fourth party to join their impromptu battle had been a gang that did human trafficking. 

Particularly teen and younger boys.

And not for the first time, Tim saw some hope for the Red Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I dunno. I guess it's okay.
> 
> I kinda liked the quote, even if it was played as funny in the movie. Not a shit ton that I would happily agree with in Shrek maybe? But it had some good stuff.


	3. Beyond Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Deirdre aren't about to live boring lives.
> 
> It'd be better to burn short and bright than long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I kinda loved these characters from Batman Beyond? Not often you see twins, I guess, and I really want to do more with them.

Grade A students. Top notch gymnasts.

And, as Grandma Harley seemed intent on driving home, _wasting all that potential._

Delia couldn’t care any less than she already did. Grandma didn’t get it: there was not a lot of hope in their futures anyway.

College was obscenely expensive, no matter how high the grades; a hard won degree might land one a menial job at best, pushing papers and bored to tears til they were fortunate enough to die.

It was what happened to their father, their mother.

And, short though their lives may turn out to be, DeeDee had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still head injury, and maybe they're not strictly batfam, but eh. I like em.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the timeline, but I can't look it up cause too many pictures make me nauseous. I hope you enjoyed the StephCass, though!


End file.
